


A Party for You- Event rewrite (Satan’s scenes)

by VeeMatheson



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair, I will fill the Satan tag by myself, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, MC isn’t good at hiding her feelings, Making Out, Rewrite, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Satan is best boy, Satan needs more love, a party for you event, bookworm - Freeform, cuteness, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeMatheson/pseuds/VeeMatheson
Summary: I took the scenes from the event A party For You and expanded upon when MC runs into Satan in the library.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	A Party for You- Event rewrite (Satan’s scenes)

MC dragged her feet as she shuffled herself into the library. What was with everybody today? She felt like such an outsider, everyone had been avoiding her, and she couldn’t shake the feeling that it was because of something she did, or her personality. Was everyone mad at her? Was it because she didn’t reply enough in their group chats?

She sighed and lifted her gaze to see a blonde demon sitting in one of the large armchairs on the far side of the room. Part of her felt an excitement overtake her- it was no secret that Satan was her favorite of the brothers. She often spent her time accompanying him to bookstores and cafes, finding a comfort in their mutual love of reading. It helped that he was also handsome- and a bit of a smartass.

She walked towards him, unsure if he was even aware of her presence. Luckily for her, he noticed her as she approached.

“Oh… MC? It’s not often I see you here” He glanced up from the book in his lap, shooting her a charming smile.

She felt a bit guilty for not spending more time in Lamentation’s library, despite also being a bookworm. But the demon world had so many cursed tomes she was hesitant to make trouble for herself. If she needed trouble she could always spend more time with Mammon.

“Yeah, I was hoping for a change of pace.”

Satan frowned, clearly worried. “Did something happen? You seem a bit down.”

She sighed, and wrung her hands together. Maybe it was best not to bother Satan with her problems. “Yeah, you could say that. Just a bit down.”

Satan carded a hand through his hair. “I see. We all have days like that. You can stay here for as long as you like. Assuming you don’t mind my presence, of course.”

MC smiled at him, but could already tell he saw right past the smile. She was never much good at hiding her emotions, least of all from the Lord of Masks. His frown deepened a bit at seeing her weak façade.

“I wish I knew the perfect words to cheer you up. However, as you know, I’m not such a smooth talker,” He glanced down to the book in his lap, and then back to her. “…Do you want to sit next to me?”

MC nodded and felt her face turn a bit pink. “I’d like that.”

Satan grinned up at her, moving to the side in the large armchair. “There’s not much space, so you’ll have to sit really close.” He patted the small spot next to him.

MC squeezed in next to him, hyper aware of the proximity between them. Her leg was pressed flush against his, and she could feel his body heat radiating off him. She started to wonder if this was really such a smart idea.

“I usually come here if something is bothering me or I need to think. The scent of books calms me down.” He lovingly ran his fingers across the cover of the book in his lap.

MC noted that the cover had no title, just a simply embossed pattern on it. It looked like it was hundreds of years old. She wondered if maybe this was also a cursed book. Satan seemed to have an attachment to them.

She watched as his fingers grazed the pattern on the surface, and couldn’t help but feel jealous of the book.

Satan’s cologne- if you could even call it that- smelled like earthy wood tones and books, and she had always found it an immensely comforting smell. Ironic that he sought out libraries for the same thing, when thats what he smelled like to begin with.

She sighed “Yeah, I get that.”

“I wonder why? It’s strange isn’t it?” He traced one of the patterns with his index finger and smiled, clearly becoming lost in his own thoughts.

The human couldn’t help but become entranced by the far-away look in his eyes, wondering if he was this casual with everyone. She knew he wasn’t of course, more often putting up a cynical appearance in front of his brothers. But she couldn’t really expect he was only this unguarded with her.

Satan snapped out of his reverie and glanced at her. A blush spread across her face, feeling caught in the act of staring.

“Are there any books you want to read?”

She blushed harder. Like she could think of reading right now. Not that she didn’t want some form of escapism to distract her from her day. “I want to talk with you, if that’s alright.”

His expression softened more. “That’s nice to hear. Sure, let’s talk.”

She glanced down at the book again. “What are you reading?”

Satan blinked. “Hm? Oh… This isn’t really a book. This is a magical photo album.” He turned it over in his hands. “Whenever you turn the page, it plays you a scene from when that photograph was taken. This is my album from a long time ago.”

Her face lit up. Now this was waaaayyy better than a cursed book. “Oh, I wanna see that!”

“Sure, lean in.” He opened the book and flipped to a page, which seemed to be blank. She leaned in closer to him, eager to see this form of magic. “Here, this is how it works.”

The page flashed to life, and showed Satan- who seemed to just, look the same, maybe only a few years younger- pulling a prank on Lucifer. She giggled as she watched the scene play out in front of her.

“You haven’t aged much”

Satan frowned for a moment. “Yes, well, I am a demon.”

He turned to face her and paused, suddenly aware of how close she had leaned in. He felt his heart stutter a bit, his eyes focused on hers. He noticed a strand of hair falling into her eyes, and felt the sudden urge to fix it.

“MC… You have something in your hair,” He reached over and tucked the strand behind her ear, his fingers lingering, and pulling through the rest of the smooth strands. He swore it felt like silk.

“There, got it.”

Satan couldn’t drag his eyes away from hers. He felt his breathing become more shallow, as his eyes drifted down to her lips, his mind getting caught up in the idea that he could just kiss her.

“… Your hair is really soft. I’d love to run my hands through it.” His voice was barely above a whisper. When she didn’t pull away, he tenderly reached up and felt another piece between his fingers. She stared into his eyes, and then at his mouth. He took the moment, pushing his fingers into the hair at the base of her neck and pulling her into a kiss.

He gently moved the photo album out of his lap and onto a nearby end table, giving himself and the human more room. He broke away from her for a moment and pulled her into his lap.

“I might not have the perfect words to cheer you up, but-“ He peppered kisses along her jaw, a thrill tickling his skin when she shivered from the action. “-they say actions speak louder than words.”

MC let out a small whimper as his hands moved to her waist, gripping her with a possessiveness she didn’t know was in him. He pulled her into another kiss, happy that she was so eager to oblige him.

He ran a hand through her hair again, and balled it into a fist at the base of her neck. He didn’t force her to move, but rather held her still while he opened her mouth with his, using his tongue to explore her mouth.

She sighed into him, practically melting in his arms. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck, hoping she could keep herself from dissolving into a puddle.

Satan moved a hand to the hem of her shirt, running his fingertips underneath it when he froze, stilling them both for a moment.

MC froze with him. “What’s wrong?”

Satan was listening for something, and quickly removed his hand from her shirt. “I can hear someone coming this way, I think we’re late for dinner.” He paused for a moment more. “… Yeah, I can hear them. It’s Levi.”

MC jumped off Satan’s lap and straightened her clothing. She felt so flustered he doubted that she could hide what had just happened from anyone that would see her at dinner.

“Hey,”

She turned towards Satan but he caught her mouth with his in a quick, but deep kiss. He broke away and smoothed out her hair, a charming grin spreading across his face.

“You should come to the library more often.”


End file.
